Sound of Life
by Anonymous 327
Summary: Another post ep for SWAK. TATE, of course.


So, yeah, it took me two weeks to get this up—I actually did have it written three days after SWAK. It was kind of funny, I wrote a lot of it in the car, and were going through DC. We went within seeing distance of the Washington Navy Yard. Just a little extra inspiration there, I guess:D

So, anyone else very pleased with SWAK? And, as I'm writing this, the season finale starts in forty-two minutes! I can't wait!

Anyway, enjoy this. ;)

Sound of Life

She had stood beside him for some time. Every so often, he would cough for an extended period of time, sometimes spewing out blood. Timidly, she had reached for his hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. She meant to release in immediately, but he kept it in his, clutching to it with all his strength. He was looking at the nurse, but Kate knew that this hanging on to her hand was the one sign that Tony had humbled himself and acknowledged that he was terrified. Later, she was finally forced to leave by D. Pitt, and, as she exited the negative pressure facility, she let a few tears roll down her face. Earlier, when first hearing of Tony's positive blood test, she had an urge to cry. But she refused to let him see it, let him know she was so worried, over what he was hoping to be honey power. He didn't even know himself, yet, and why not let him hope a little longer? Kate flew into Ducky's arms, and he wrapped them safely around her, saying, "It was brave of you to stay with him, Caitlyn." Brave. It was all she could do. The least, and the most. All they both could do. And neither one would really admit how worried they were-for themselves and each other.

Of course she was worried about him. He was one of her closest friends. Annoying, loud, her opposite, but a friend. She cared a lot more for him the people realized at first glance. And for sure, when she lead him to believe she, too, was infected, she had heard his words to the nurse as she walked away. He had been flippant and light with her, but his soft, "She'll be okay, right?" did not slip by her. His tones were definitely laced with concern.

He had apologized--well, if he COULD apologize, about his constant film remarks. Okay, maybe McGee was an idiot for not knowing who Gary Cooper was, but still. Apologized. That sent a pang through her heart. Tony never apologized right out with words. He might send flowers, or somehow make peace, but the words "I'm sorry," rarely came out of his mouth. Was it that bad, that through his raspy voice and labored breathing, he himself knew it finally--he was dying? And nothing could help him? Fifteen percent chance. That he would live. With an eighty-five percent chance that death would come, no matter how many IV's were there to "let him hope."

She still wasn't sure why she had led him to believe that she also was infected with the plague. Tony probably didn't even care that she had stayed for him. He didn't think he needed someone-well, besides nurse Emma. He might not have even needed someone. Maybe she just needed to be with him. Granted, her light and smart-mouth responses to their continual bickering wasn't reinforcing that. Just the need for everything to be normal, for them both to be safe. And to let him silently know she was his partner, his friend, and there for him.

Gibbs had once told her that Tony's co-workers really were the only family he had. His own family wouldn't be there for him now. His mother was dead, his father and only brother never got along with him well. A little reassurance that someone cared for him. No matter what Gibbs felt, Tony would not get that assurance from him. Gibbs' way was different. It was throwing himself into a defense, catching whoever did this. She had seen it with Ari. Finding him was not just for his own satisfaction.

Ducky and Abbs. They were both so affectionate, so expressive. Something Kate really struggled with. But neither of them was allowed in with Tony anyway.

So it was just her, to hold out, to suppress her wild worry, to play victim in order to stay a little longer.

At first, it had all happened so fast, neither one of them could think about it all. From an ordinary morning, things had changed into a rush. A rush to the phones, a rush to the showers, a rush to Bethesda National Naval Medical Center. Finally, a chance to sit, to think of nothing BUT their predicament. Which situation was worse? Kate mentally asked.

"He's sleeping now," the nurse told Kate as she entered the facility after talking with the doctor. Kate nodded, and thanked the woman, before standing before Tony's bed. His eyes were closed, and he was pale and tired-looking. Yet, his breathing was even, finally, and he was no longer choking and drowning on his own blood. Kate smiled faintly as she looked down on him, then lay on the bed next to his. She fondly glanced at him once more, before closing he eyes.

"This reminds me of the end of Alien."

The voice almost startled the young woman, but it was a familiar one. Not necessarily always welcomed, but now its normal sound was appreciated. Kate laughed, satisfied with the sound--of life. Of course, he was almost back to normal now. Maybe it wasn't a laughing matter. Kate sighed contentedly, and drifted to sleep.

Kate wiggled her eyebrows together. Waking up, it could have been morning, it could have been evening. Unlike her own condo, she was awaking to clear walls, many beds, and highly fluorescent blue EV lights. She darter her eyes to the bed next to her, where the young agent was sleeping, his breathing smooth. Kate glanced outside the facility. Emma, too, was snoozing in her chair.

Quietly, she swung her legs over to the side of the bed, and stood up, in turn smoothing down her hair, her wrinkled clothes, and the ruffled bedclothes. She perched on the edge of the bed, watching Tony's, who was now off oxygen, chest rise and fall in a perfect pattern. After a night of interrupted sleep, Kate's once tired mind was refreshed, and relieved. Although her eyes were resting on Tony, she was reliving the events of the proceeding night. Almost losing Tony, well, she knew how much she cared for him. Maybe a little more was revealed, maybe imagining everyday life without him, had shown her what he really meant to her. A friend she couldn't give up.

"Kate?" her thoughts were interrupted, and her eyes moved to Tony's. His voice was thick, and he licked his parched lips. "You think you could find me some water somewhere around here?"

"Sure, and you sleep all night for once?"

Tony attempted to deliver his award-winning smile, but he winced, and Kate saw a tiny trickle of blood run from his mouth. She looked at him in alarm.

"Its okay, just my lips." He barely moved his mouth, hardly enunciating the words.

Kate shook her headed towards the exit. "The very things that always get you into trouble," she muttered good-naturedly.

Kate shook nurse Emma gently, and she almost immediately jolted up, saying apologetically, "I must have dozed off. Can I get you something?"

"Not me, but Tony is awake, and he wants some water."

"You look like you could use something, too. I'll bring it in, then I can get Brad. He'll want to take a look at our patient. Also, an Abby came by last night after you fell asleep. She brought a change of clothes for you. I have them right here if you want to change."

Within a few minutes, Emma had returned with two Styrofoam cups, one steaming, and delivered them to Kate.

"I'll send Brad in as soon as he can be spared," the nurse reassured Kate.

Kate reentered the facility, where Tony eyed the cups greedily. She handed one to him, and he lifted a shaky hand up. However, his hand was trembling so much that he spilled water over his own and Kate's wrist. Kate, without a word, took the cup from him, and pressed it lightly against his lips. He looked at her in silent thanks, then took a large slip. A small trickle of the liquid slid down his chin.

Tony licked his lips, and succeeded, this time, in grinning. "You gonna take care of that for me, Kate?" he asked teasingly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Hey, Emma's the nurse, not me," she protested.

Tony's eyes lit up. "Perfect! You both can take care of me. Oh, man, should I get sick more often."

"Both? You wish, Dinozzo!"

"Yeah, I do, but still, don't flatter yourself, Kate. 'Cause the question really is, who's more attractive of the two of you?"

"You have _such_ a one-track mind!"

"You know, Emma's pretty, but she looked rather ordinary last night. Like the whole I'm-the-nurse-watching-the-patient-die kind of look. But you looked really gorgeous worried sick."

"Who said I was worried sick?"

"Other than the fact you were crying, which I've never seen you do…Kate…." His voice grew serious now. "Why did you say you were infected, too?"

"Like I said Tony, I just didn't get sick cause I'm stronger than you."

"Not what the doc said."

Kate now looking not so gorgeous worried sick, but uncomfortable, lifted her dropping head. "What did Brad tell you?"

"To quote? 'You're a very lucky guy to have a woman like that by your side.' And you know, Kate, when I felt this," he took her hand, and gently squeezed it, "I'd have had to say I agree with him,"

Kate tensed at his touch, but looked straight into his eyes. When she saw what was expressed in them, she couldn't help herself. She buried her head in the mattress, and her body heaved with sobs.

Tony stares at the top of her head, surprised at her reaction. Tony knew, especially after this, that he could no longer ignore the desire in his heart. He could no longer fill that with someone else. It would always be there for Kate. And, although he doubted whether Kate felt the same, it could no longer be avoided. But this response was entirely different than what he expected. It wasn't the no-nonsense, afraid-to-show-her-emotions Kate response, or even worse, the there-isn't-enough-liquor-in-the-planet-for-that-to-happen attitude. This was something new. Maybe it was bad, maybe good.

Tentatively, still holding her hand, he slipped his other hand through her hair, and stroked it. He let her cry, until she lifted her head, her face red from a mix of embarrassment, crying, and shame.

"Tony, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….?"

But her apology was cut short when, with breathless exhilaration, Tony leaned down and kissed her gently.

She stared at him in shock as he lifted his head, still feeling his warm mouth, delightfully on hers. He raised an eyebrow at her face, and leaned toward her again. His breathing tickled her ear, as he whispered, "Sorry, but that just had to be sealed with a kiss."

Kate then let out a low laugh.

"I don't know about that—it seems to be what ruins your health, Tony!"

He chuckled, and pulled her in once more.


End file.
